


Born to fly

by astrokath



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokath/pseuds/astrokath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorka never expected to take to the sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born to fly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Always and Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084160) by [astrokath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrokath/pseuds/astrokath). 



"That's it," Sallah murmured, "ease up on the throttle now. Fifty hours on the sim is ample time for a smart kid like you to pick up the technique, but it doesn't teach you what a _real_ sky does to your heart and guts, does it?"  
  
"Nuh-uh." Sorka grinned across the sled at Sallah. "This is amazing!"  
  
"Ain't it just?" Sallah smiled wistfully back. "You're one of the lucky ones. Not everyone _needs_ to cover as much terrain as a veterinarian does."  Then, she reached out and took hold of the controls. "My turn.  No, my treat. Congratulations, Sled Pilot!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially written as part of a longer sequence of drabbles, but in the end I decided that it didn't quite fit the theme, so it gets to stand alone in the Madness collection. I hope you like it!


End file.
